galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Help wanted: Quest design
Hey everyone! Just posting this here where most people will be able to find this. So far a lot of progress has been made on my game Project: Light World. What's been done so far Since the video I posted a month ago, I've gotten a hold of 3DS Max and now I'm able to draw my own models. I'm still keeping the characters 2D just to make things simpler, but the backgrounds can now be fully 3D. Along with that, most of the game world has now been created albeit very simplified and compact. You can freely wander around and get random encounters, but there isn't much to actually do in the game yet aside from just exploring and sight seeing. What I'm looking for I'm looking for story and dialogue writers right now. I have a general layout for the world and all visitable locations have placeholders in them, but now I just need to populate the game with stuff to do. As the game is narrative driven, I'll need some help in designing the main quest as well as developing the characters. I'm looking to have the party visit all locations on the map, but trying to avoid the "collect all of the x" plotline so that everything you do in the game feels important. I also want to try to have a sense of exploration as well and avoid railroading the player. The Master Document https://docs.google.com/document/d/104-lpfbsLKl2ln0T2RfCl3pDsTljimqUXdUMnOhVmzg/edit This is the master plan for the entire game. If you're interested in writing the story, I would have a look at this. I have a first draft right now, but I am 100% open to changes. The Current Team I have managed to get a few more people on the team that aren't editors on the wiki, so here's who we have so far. *Programming/Music - Yours truly. All the scripting is being done from scratch rather than buying pre-made assets. That's just my preference. As for music, I've composed roughly 30 minutes of soundtrack so far. That alone makes up about half the game data. *Artists **We've got TheTimMan doing in-game character portraits. **I got a friend of mine to do monster design. Around thirty different enemies have been created, and they are all mostly for the Dark Town area. I have yet to implement them all into the game yet. **The same artist who drew Ahrganot Skizgo and Krayhan will be returning to do the splash screen and the title screen. These screens will feature a one-time realistic anime style different from the character portraits. *Storyline - I put together the concept and character creation, and King is coming up with storyline. Platforms I originally planned this game for browser, but the game is already getting too big for that. To get it to fit, I would have to lower the audio and graphics quality, but to truly give this game justice, it would be more appropriate if it were released on PC and XBox One. (I don't have a PS4 so it would be difficult to really test for it.) So right now, there's no restrictions to how detailed any of the assets will be. More screenshots LW_ScreenshotHinterlands.png|Just outside a mansion in a graveyard LW_ScreenshotShrine.png|The dungeon from the first blog now with textures LW_ScreenshotMansion.png|Inside the mansion LW_ScreenshotTown2.png|A Nightmare Before Christmas-inspired town. This area does have frame rate drops due to all the polygons, so I'll likely have to redo this area. Oh, and by the way, yes. You can actually walk all the way to that tower in the back. LW_ScreenshotPartyScreen.png|The party status screen. At this time, only the strength and defense stats actually do anything. The other two, constitution and willpowr, are going to calculate your max HP and MP respectively. LW_PartyScreen2.png|Updated portraits LW_TitleWIP.png|Work in progress title screen. The final image will have the supporting cast in the background, and the images will be trimmed so that they look like cutouts. Charlie's hair was made longer so her silhouette can be better distinguished from Amie. LW_ScreenshotActors.png|Just some of Light World's code. This is for determining which enemies to load into a battle screen. Category:Blog posts